I'm Sorry
by Yoon InHa
Summary: Apa kesalahan yang perbuat sangatlah besar hingga membuat orang tuanya sangat membencinya?. Dia hanya butuh kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya kembali seperti dulu. Selama ini kehidupannya sangatlah kosong, datar dan untuk tersenyum pun susah. Apakah masalah percintaanya juga akan susah seperti kehidupannya? EXO, BTS! YAOI, KookV, Namjin, Chanbaek! Little bit MPREG.


**Cast disini sewaktu-waktu bisa bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan dr ff(?) tp disini pemeran utamanya adalah EXO dan BTS. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada hp kalian hehehe. Enjoy reading:)** **  
**

* * *

"Mari kita akhiri pembelajaran kita hari ini. Selamat malam"

Jarum pendek pada jam dinding kelas sudah menunjukan 06.30 PM waktu KST. Berarti sudah waktunya para siswa di Seoul International School untuk kembali pada rumahnya masing-masing, muka yang tadinya malas bergantikan dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

Tapi tidak untuk dia, yang duduk berada paling belakang dan memojok di sebelah kiri. Kim Taehyung, ya dia bernama Kim Taehyung atau lebih akrab Taehyung. Dia bukan bocah nerd ataupun bocah cupu, dia sangat tampan dan terkenal satu di sekolahnya karena ketampanannya bahkan sangat banyak perempuan yang mendekati Taehyung hingga siswa laki-laki iri dan selalu menatap Taehyung sinis. Walaupun dia terkenal, Taehyung adalah orang yang cukup tertutup dan sangat pendiam. Tak banyak siswa yang pernah berbicara kepadanya, yang itu pun hanya sekedar sapa satu sama lain.

Tak pernah ada senyum di wajahnya apalagi tawa di wajah tampannya. Setiap harinya hanya ada _flat face_ yang terpampang di wajah Taehyung ini, respon pun hanya sebatas dari isyarat mata dan gerakan tubuh yang ia sering keluarkan.

Bukan karena sifatnya yang sangat tertutup dan pendiam bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mempunyai teman sama sekali, ya Taehyung mempunyai teman yang sangat hiperaktif dan tahu segala yang ia ketahui tentang Taehyung.

Jung Hoseok namanya.

Anak yang sangat hiperaktif, cerewet, humoris, cengeng dan penakut. Sangat banyak orang yang menyukai sifat dari Hoseok ini, bagaimana tidak? Dia sangatlah friendly berteman tanpa memandang itu siapa, seberapa kaya dia ataupun seberapa terkenalnya dia. Tapi jangan pernah memanfaatkannya atau menikungnya dan kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, apalagi menggosip tentang teman dekatnya Kim Taehyung.

"Tae Tae Tae!" Panggil Hoseok sambil berlari menuju bangku Taehyung dan duduk di atas mejanya hingga membuat Taehyun menghentikan kegiatan memasukan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas

"Aku ingin mengambil makanan dan chocolate yang ada di lokermu, bolehkah?" Tanya Hoseok yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Taehyung lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasukan barang pada tasnya

"Arraseo, kuncimu sudah berada di tanganku. Oke aku duluan Taehyung-ah, aku tunggu kau di pintu depan sekolah. Annyeong!" Setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik, Hoseok pun berlari menuju lorong dimana loker para siswa berjejer rapih dan meninggalkan Taehyun sendirian di kelas

"Selesai" Kata Taehyun pelan lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas

* * *

 **Bangtan x EXO**

* * *

Kini Taehyung berjalan santai di arah jalan menuju rumahnya, sebenarnya ia malas pulang untuk kerumah karena saat ia pulang ke rumahnya ia hanya akan berdiam diri di kamarnya, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun hyungnya yang ke 21.

Hyungnya yang sangat tampan dan baik. Selalu bersikap ramah kepada semua orang, menebarkan senyum tampannya kepada semua orang dan juga sangat friendly. Terbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tidak seperti hyungnya. ingin dirinya bertanya kepada hyungnya bagaimana caranya agar dirinya seperti dia, tapi sayang hubungannya antara hyungnya tidak terlalu akrab. Tidak seperti hyung-dongsaeng yang lainnya, berbicara saja hampir tidak pernah apalagi bertatap muka satu sama lain.

Tak terasa Taehyung sudah akan sampai pada rumahnya yang cukup besar. Banyak balon dan juga mobil yang ada di depan halaman rumahnya, ramai seperti di trotoar seoul saat hari libur tiba.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan perlahan, dipikirannya apakah pestanya sudah mulai. Jika sudah mulai, maka dari mana ia bisa masuk kerumahnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya? Dengan perlahan ia berjalan seperti orang yang tengah menyelidiki sesuatu. Tepat saat ia berjalan, sang eomma telah berada di hadapannya dengan muka garang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kim Seokjin.

Itu nama eomma dari Kim Taehyung. Dia sama seperti Taehyung, namja. Tapi eomma Taehyung ini mempunyai kelebiihan yang hanya dimiliki 1:1000 di dunia ini, ya dia bisa hamil dan menyusui seperti yeoja biasanya. Dia cantik, memiliki bibir kissable yang sangat menggoda dan senyum yang indah.

"Sudah aku bilang 2 hari yang lalu agar kau pulang cepat, kau tidak dengar, huh?! Ini adalah ulang tahun hyungmu! Jangan mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya, sini ikut aku!"

Seokjin menarik tangan Taehyung dengan kasar yang membuat Taehyung menjadi sedikit terseret dan terlihat diwajahnya ia sedang meringis menahan sakit di tangannya yang dimana saat ini dipegang ole eommanya.

"Eomma eod-" belum selesai berbicara eommanya ini langsung memotong omongan Taehyung

"Diam! Jangan pernah membuka mulutmu!" Bentak eommanya tepat di hadapan mukanya. Taehyung yang mendengar itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan pasrah dengan perlakuan yang ia dapati dari eommanya

"Ahh!" Taehyung mengeluarkan suara pelannya saat eommanya sedikit mendorongnya ke sudut sebuah gang kecil yang berada di sebelah rumahnya, tempat itu adalah tempat tumpukan sampah yang sedikit menggunung karena petugas kebersihan belum mengambil sampahnya

Eommanya melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap sinis Taehyung "Kau diam disini sampai acara ulang tahun hyungmu selesai! Jangan pernah memunculkan mukamu disini! Sudahlah aku harus bersiap-siap untuk memasakan makanan untuk Baekhyun" Ucapnya dengan girang lalu memasuki rumah melalui pintu belakang

Nama hyung dari Taehyung adalah Kim Baekhyun.

Anak yang periang dan juga selalu membuat candaan yang bisa membuat orang sekitar tertawa karena ulahnya. Tapi sayang, ia tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung. Ya seperti orang asing jika mereka bertemu, awkwardlah yang menyelimuti mereka.

Taehyung memandang pintu yang tadinya di masuki oleh eommanya tadi. Ia hanya menatap sendu pintu belakang itu, lalu tangannya merogoh saku di celananya. Sebelum pulang ke rumahnya ia sebenarnya mampir ke sebuah toko gelang, namun… gelang itu bukanlah emas atau pun perak yang seperti kebanyakan orang punya. Taehyung hanya membeli sebuah gelang yang berbahan dasar stainless steel dengan bercorak strawberry dan juga bersimbolkan huruf 'B' di tengah-tengahnya.

Ia hanya menatap hadiah itu di tangannya, ingin membuang barang itu tapi sayang. Taehyung pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah bak sampah yang besar dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok. Memasukan hadiah untuk hyungnya kedalam sakunya lagi. Malam ini sangat dingin dan berangin, sedangkan dia hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dengan celana selutut dan jaket yang membaluti badan bagian atasnya.

Melepaskan jaketnya dan berusahan menutupi semua badannya agar tidak terkena terpaan angin dingin di malam hari, walaupun begitu usahanya nihil. Taehyung masih tetap kedinginan, sesekali ia mengelus-eluskan kedua telapak tangannya ke lengannya. Di dalam hatinya ia hanya berharap

 _'Hyung cepatlah selesaikan pestamu dan biarkan aku masuk ke rumah. Disini dingin.'_

* * *

"AKU PULANG!"

Teriak seorang pemuda yang berteriak di dalam rumahnya yang sepi dan tenang. Ia berjalan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, tak lupa eye smile yang ada menambah ketampanan pemuda itu.

 **PLAK!**

"YAK HOSEOK! Eomma katakan jangan pernah berteriak saat pulang, itu membuat telingaku sakit! Dan ini, hey! Singkirkan ekpresi bodohmu itu. Aigooo mengapa aku mempunyai anak seperti duplikat Jimin"

Yang dimarahi hanya menatap eommanya malas dan mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh eommanya, menghiraukan kata-kata eommanya yang mengomelinya "Aigooo, nae sarang, nae jeonbu…. Eomma apakah tidak tau? Bahwa aku itu lebih tampan daripada appa, dan aku lebih pintar dari pada appa! Aku tidak mirip appa, aku itu mirip eomma" jelasnya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri sangat tinggi

"Aigo, sana cepat ke kamarmu ganti baju jangan lalu datang ke meja makan!"

"Arraseoyong eomma!" Hoseok pun berlari menuju kamarnya dengan semangat

"ckckck, like father like son…"

Tak lama Hoseok berbalik arah dan menuju eommanya. Yonggi.

"Mwo? Kau bahkan bel-…"

 **CUP!**

"Aku lupa memberi poppo untuk eomma, hehehehe"

Ya hal yang tadi Hoseok lakukan adalah mengecup pipi eommanya yang agak chubby. Yonggi selaku eommanya(?) diam-diam tersenyum dengan kelakuan anak sulungnya ini. Terkadang bisa membuat dirinya senang dan juga kesal dalam waktu yang sama. Ya….. sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pasagan hidupnya itu.

Kini Yonggi tengah menata piring dan juga makanan yang telah ia buat. Dengan gesit dia menaruh sumpit dan juga sendok di samping mangkuk yang berisi nasi, dan juga sup hangat yang baru saja diangkat dari kompor.

"UUWWWAAHH"

Suara keras itu membuat Yonggi kaget saat sedang mengambil air mineral dari kulkas dan itu bukan Hoseok melainkan suaminya, Park Jimin. Park JImin adalah seorang wakil direktur dari Kim Corp dari perusahaan pembuat baju dan juga majalah yang sudah mencapai _Go Internasional._

"YAK! Jimin-ah! Jika kau sudah pulang berbicaralah jangan diam-diam seperti ini. Kau hanya membuatku jantungan dan kau juga seperti maling!" Bentak Yonggi sambil mengelus dadanya kaget

Yang dibentak hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang ia tunjukan kepada Yonggi. Yonggi hanya menatap malas Jimin kali ini "dasar bodoh" ujarnya pelan

"Tumben sekali kau memasak makanan yang sangat banyak seperti ini, hyung" Kata Jimin sambil berjalan ke arah Yonggi lalu memeluk Yonggi dengan mesra

Yonggi hanya berdecih dan menunjuk semua makanan di meja "Masih diuntung kau di masakan makanan oleh ku lihatlah pada- hmmppffhh" belum selesai berbicara Jimin sudah menutup bibir tipis Yonggi dengan bibir sexynya

"Hmphh"

"Ekhem!"

Sedang asik berciuman mesra, mereka tersadar dengan suara deheman yang terdengar familiar di telinga mereka. Itu Hoseok yang tengah melihat kedua orang tuanya berciuman dengan tangan appanya yang sedang meremas bokong eommanya .gg

Dengan reflek mereka langsung mengganti posisi mereka menjadi posisi awal dan agak sedikit berjarak, berbeda dengan muka Yonggi yang sekarang agak memerah karena ulah Jimin yang hormonnya di luar batas .y

"Hoseok-ah, harusnya kau datang setelah eomma dan appa selesai ber- ah! Appo!" Sebelum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya Yonggi terlebih dahulu mencubit pinggang Jimin dengan lumayan keras

"Ahh… hoseok-ah, kajja kita makan. Appamu sudah datang, duduklah" Untuk menghilangkan malunya Yonggi langsung berjalan ke arah Hoseok dan menarik anaknya untuk duduk di meja makan

Hoseok hanya terkikik geli dengan kelakuan eommanya ini "Sang belahan jiwa datang, eomma pun jinak kkk" katanya berbicara pelan, namun sayang sepertinya Yonggi mendengar kata-kata Hoseok

"Mwo?"

"Aniya eomma aku hanya teringat pelajaran di sekolah"

"Ya sudah, cepat ambil makananmu dan kita makan. Ah jimin, kau hari ini bagian untuk mencuci piring"

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Yonggi dengan wajah memelas "Aaaa yeobo~ Aku hari ini sangat lelah… di kantor tadi aku mendapatkan banyak pekerjaan", "Cih alasan" Ujar Hoseok yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh appanya sendiri

Namun seorang Min Yonggi tetap Min Yonggi, sifat keras kepalanya tidak berubah sampai kapan pun "No. Kau harus mencuci piring hari ini. Kemarin Hoseok sudah melakukannya yeobo, aku tak mau tangan anakku yang tampan ini menjadi kasar" Oke, Yonggi terlalu melebih-lebihkan perkataanya. Sedangkan Hoseok yang berada di sebelah eommanya hanya tersenyum puas sambil memakan makanannya

"Tapi yeobo Hoseok bisa memakai sarung tangan untuk mencuci piring jadi tangannya tidak akan kasar" Kali ini Jimin sepertinya tidak ingin kalah dari Hoseok

"Ini keinginanku… ani…. Ini keinginan bean! Anakmu!" Teriak Yonggi

Hoseok menatap heran appanya dan eommanya "Appa punya anak selain aku?" Tanya Hoseok pada Appanya, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bean? Bean nugu?" kini Jimin berganti bertanya kepada Yonggi

"Mwo? Kalian tidak tau?" Keduanya hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan menatap serius Yonggi "Kita akan mempunyai anggota keluarga baru!"

"UHUUKKK….UHUKK"

"MWOYA?!"

Sepertinya sebentar keluarga dari Jimin ini akan mendapatkan suara tangisan bayi lagi.

* * *

 **Mianhae**

* * *

Semilir angin malam kali ini sangatlah dingin, membuat orang yang mungkin tidak memakai jaket ataupun baju hangat akan merasa mengigil kedinginan. Tetapi berbeda dengan keadaan orang-orang di rumah ini. Mereka semua berkumpul sambil diiringi musik, mengobrol satu sama lain, tertawa sama lain.

Ya mereka semua adalah teman Baekhyun. Mereka semua sedang berada di acara _Birthday Party Baekhyun_.

Tak ada yang merasa kedinginan disini, walaupun ada diluar karena semua orang begerak sehingga badan pun tidak terasa dingin. Meminum minuman yang sedikit mengandung alkohol dapat membuat badan mereka hangat.

Baekhyun sendiri saat ini senang karena semua temannya yang diundang datang tapi ada juga yang tidak datang karena ada halangan. Suasana hati Baekhyun saat ini sangatlah bagus, terbukti dari wajahnya sedari tadi wajahnya tidak terlepas dari senyuman khas seorang Kim Baekhyun.

Namun, dalam hati Baekhyun ada sesuatu mengganjal sekaligus merasa kekurangan. Entah apa itu pokoknya itu sangat mengganggu Baekhyun.

Teman-temannya datang. Sudah.

Pesta untuknya. Sudah.

Kado untuknya. Sudah.

Apalagi yang kurang?

Ah sudahlah memikirkan ini membuatnya pusing, lebih baik ia menghampiri sahabatnya sejak mereka menginjak SD

"Suho hyunggg~~" Baekhyun menghampiri temannya yang lebih tua darinya 1 tahun, ia sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil memegang minuman di tangan kanannya

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah! Wahh… sudah lama kita tak bertemu" Katanya sambil memeluk Baekhyun sekilas "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat kali ini hyung, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun melemparkan senyum lembutnya pada teman lamanya ini. Tapi pandangan Suho tidak terlepas dari balik jendela rumah Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun akan menghampiri Suho, ia sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik dimatanya

"Hyung, kenapa kau melihat keluar jendela terus sedari tadi?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sedikit keluar jendela

"Lihat sini" Suho menarik leher Baekhyun mengarah ke jendela "Kau lihat itu, disitu ada namja disamping tempat sampah. Aku kasihan padanya… mungkin saja dia kedinginan" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat namja yang dimaksud Suho. Saat Baekhyun melihat apa yang Suho maksud, matanya langsung melebar dengan sempurna

"Emm, sepertinya aku pernah lihat.. dia mirip… umm…"

Kim Taehyung

Adik kandung dari Baekhyun

"Ah benar! Namja itu mirip adikmu, Taehyung" Baekyun hanya diam termangu mendegar perkataan Suho, ia hanya menatap jendela itu sekali lagi memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat.

Disitu terlihat namja itu sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan dibaluti jaket yang tidak menutupi seluruh badannya. Badannya juga terlihat mengigil akibat angin dingin malam ini, tak ada pakaian tebal untuk menghangatkan badannya dari angin dingin. Apalagi sekarang angin berhembus dengan kencang.

Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi itu memang Taehyung, dongsaengnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Hyung kau pegang ini ne? Mian aku ada urusan dulu" Baekhyun menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Suho yang menatapnya heran, "arra" Agar cepat Suho mengiyakan saja permintaan Baekhyun

Baekhyun dengan setengah berlari menerobos dari kerumunan orang-orang di pesta ulang tahunnya. Orang-orang menyapanya tapi Baekhyun menghiraukan sapaan mereka semua, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada eommanya. Ia tengah mencari dimana eommanya berada saat ini.

 _'Ini pasti kerjaan eomma, aish!'_ batin Baekhyun

Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan eommanya tengah meletakan gelas-gelas di meja sesekali juga eommanya tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Dengan segera Baekhyun menarik eommanya.

"Eomma, ikuti aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Jin yang mendengar intonasi bicara anaknya berbeda langsung mengikuti perintah anaknya. Jin dibawa ke ruang dapur, jauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang sangat berisik .

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap eommanya dengan serius sehingga Jin yang ditatap seperti itu oleh anaknya merasa risih "Wae Baekhyun-ie? Jangan menatap eomma seperti itu"

Baekhyun meletakkan jari-jarinya di dahinya "Eomma, apakah eomma yang menyuruh Taehyung menunggu di luar?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Eomma! Kau tahu sekarang cuaca sedang di-" Perkataan Baekhyun di potong oleh eommanya dengan tatapan sinis eommanya

"Shireo? Kau ingin pesta ulang tahunmu kacau lagi, huh? Eomma membiarkan dia diluar agar tak mengacaukan pesta ulang tahunmu lagi Baekhyun-ah, kau yang mengatakan sendiri jika kau tidak menginginkan anak itu berada disini jika ada acara/pesta dirumah kita. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan perkataan saat itu!" Jelas Jin dengan menahan emosinya agar tidak membentak Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya berdiam mengingat perkataan yang ia lontarkan pada eommanya hingga membuat adiknya tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah

"Na? Naega? Jinjja…yo? Kapan…?" Lirih Baekhyun

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Hallo? Hai... wkwkwk**

 **Gimana nih ffnya? Bosenin yak? maaf aja kalau ngebosenin wkwkwk soalnya ini masih ch. pertama. ya gua tau ini ngebosenin dan gua bakal berusaha biar next chapternya tida membosankan untuk dibaca :"D**

 **ada yang baca ff gua yg atu lagi? /promote/ wkwkwk maap gua ga bisa lanjutin dulu soalnya fileny gatau di flashdisk yang mana:'D jadi harap maklumi.**

 **btw, ini lanjut apa ga? klu gamau gapapa sih bisa dihapus ntaran wkwkwk. silahkan review yaaaaa, tinggal tekan kotak review dibawah ini dan kirim ke ffn /paan weh/ jangan sider beb:( komentar yak walaupun nama lu guest hehehe. oh iya kalau mau ada yang ngasih kritik/saran silahkan saya terbuka kok ga usah takut, asal jangan bash. saya masih baru-baru nulis nie, jgn bully dd:( maap aja kalau ga bagus atau ada kata kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh anda-anda sekalian .y**

 **maapin ya kalau di part keluarganya jimin dkk garing, gua berusaha ngelucu biar ceritanya ga serius banget gitu:( maaf maaf aja dah kalau garing:(**

 **sekian. terima kasih. dinantikan review kalian ^^**


End file.
